Contents which will be described hereinafter serve simply to provide background information of embodiments and do not constitute related art.
Camera modules having various purposes can be mounted in vehicles. For example, a camera module which may secure a rear view when a vehicle is parked may be mounted at a rear part of the vehicle.
Further, a black box for vehicles which is recently used to trace an accident sequence and a cause of a traffic accident when the traffic accident occurs may use a camera module. Moreover, use of a camera module as a recognition device to clearly and easily grasp the situation of a blind spot, which is difficult for a vehicle driver or passengers to confirm with the naked eye, is being gradually increased now.
Recently, manufacture of so-called, smart cars, i.e., vehicles loaded with a collision warning system which detects possibilities of front and rear collisions in advance to prepare for collisions when a vehicle is driven, a collision avoidance system which allows a control device mounted on a vehicle to directly avoid collision with another vehicle rather than by driver's driving, etc., is increased, and development of related technologies is increased.
Use of a camera module as an external situation recognition device of these smart cars is increasing and, thereby, manufacture of camera modules for vehicles and development of related technologies tend to be increased.